


Baby, You Drive Me So Crazy

by Aurorazilla



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Lots of Cats, Neighbours AU, always cats, childhood crush, poorly written sin but sin nonetheless, roommates au, sick au, soft lapis, soft peri, there's SIN IN HERE, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shots featuring Peri and Lapis. Most will be pretty tame but I have a feeling I'll add something explicit-ish later.</p>
<p>Tags will be added every new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Let Me Help You"

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis is sick and in denial. Peridot helps her get better, and gets sick in the process, of course...
> 
> (I wrote this at 3 in the morning. I don't sleep.)
> 
> Based on the "Let me help you" trope

_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!_

You count the sneezes until they end with a sniffle. You run a hand through your messy blonde hair and sit up. The walls of this stupid apartment are as thin as paper.

You crack your back before quietly leaving your room and entering the living room. It's dark, but the TV is on (playing some kind of horror flick) and that's enough to illuminate the girl curled in blankets on the couch with a tissue clutched in her hands. Her blue hair is splayed out on the armrest, and her eyes are watery and red. Her cheeks are a light pink as she blows her nose.

"Lapis, what are you doing?" You ask, tugging awkwardly at the hem of your grey tank top to cover some exposed skin.

"Nothing," your roommate grumbles hoarsely.

"You're sick, you should be sleeping. It's two in the morning."

" _You_ should be sleeping," she argues weakly, and you roll your eyes before crossing the room to place a hand on the taller girl's forehead.

"You have a fever."

"It's only a cold." Lapis rolls her eyes and you withdraw your hand.

"Colds can lead to pneumonia. Or an infection." You argue.

She snorts. "I'll be fine. Go back to bed, nerd."

You sigh. Even when she's sick it's impossible to argue with her. 

"Get some rest," you mutter before returning to your own bed.

(You fall asleep when a full fifteen minutes pass without a sneeze.)

 

* * *

 

You let out a long groan as you enter the apartment. Work fucking sucks. If one more clod comes in complaining about water damage to their iPhones you swear you're going to-

You hear a quiet cough, and look at the couch. Has Lapis seriously not moved since last night? She didn't have class today, so you aren't that surprised, but usually she tries her best to stay occupied. She must really be sick if she's just going to lay on the couch all day.

"Lazuli?" You move to crouch beside the sofa, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back.

She grunts.

"Lazuli, are you okay?"

"Peachy-keen, jelly bean." She grumbles, looking over at you. Her blue eyes are dull and have deep purple half-circles beneath them. Her usually tan skin is almost as pale as yours, her cheeks still crimson. 

"You look like shit." You deadpan.

She chuckles dryly, turning her whole body so she's facing you fully. She curls into a ball. "Thanks."

"You need to go to bed."

"I'm fine here."

"There's not enough room on that couch for you to be comfortable. You're sick, you need to be in your room, where you can sleep all day without my coming and going keeping you up. Besides, those horror movies are going to melt your brain."

"I'm fine." She whispers, closing her eyes. 

You sigh. "Fine."

(You make her soup and leave it on the coffee table before going to bed.)

 

* * *

 

You return from class the next afternoon and see the blue-haired girl struggling to get ready for class.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" You question.

She jumps visibly and loses her awkward footing as she struggled with a pair of jeans. You catch her quickly, feeling her body stiffen in your arms. She looks up at you and takes a shaky breath.

"Class." Is all she says.

You help her back up and feel her forehead. "No. Absolutely not. You're still sick."

"It's just a cold." She shakes her head.

"Lapis-"

"I told you I-" she stops speaking and her face goes pale. She scurries to the bathroom, nearly tripping over her jeans (which are very lose around her thighs) in the process. You hear her heaving and wait in the living room with a frown.  She returns after rinsing out her mouth and lets out a defeated sigh.

"Let me take care of you!" You snap, and she looks down.

You turn off the TV and tug her to her room, helping her out of the rest of her jeans and into a new loose t-shirt. Her head is impossibly warmer now, the fever is actually quite worrying.

She looks up at you through her lashes and smiles lazily. She's probably so exhausted.

"You look so cute with your glasses like that," she murmurs. You wonder what she means until she slides them back up to the bridge of your nose with her pointer finger. You wrinkle your nose. "So cute," she whispers.

You roll your eyes. "Right. Get into bed." You pull her bed's covers back and she hesitates. "Lapis?"

"I don't want to be alone," she whispers. "That's why I was out there. I like hearing you get ready."

You frown. Sick Lapis sure is... interesting. "Lazuli..."

"It's dumb, I know." She mutters, climbing into bed and pulling the covers around her body as she shivers.

"No," you shake your head. "It's not."

You go into the bathroom and return with a trash can, placing it next to her bed. You also get the tissues and put them on the nightstand.

You think she's asleep, so you're about to leave for work when-

"You don't have to go."

It's enough to convince you calling out is reasonable.

"I'm going to call out of work," you explain, taking out your phone. You see her small frame relax beneath the blankets as you call your manager.

He isn't thrilled, of course, but doesn't argue when you point out that you rarely call out, and that you covered for him once, so he lets you stay home with Lazuli.

You bring your favourite blanket in and drape it over Lapis. She smiles at you again, and there's something in her eyes that makes your chest feel warm.

"Peridot," she says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so rude. Before." She shakes her head. "You... you're pretty amazing."

"Right back at you," you chuckle and she reaches out to take your wrist in her hand.

"Can you..." She pauses. "I mean... like, tonight... I don't want to be alone, and-"

"Of course." You nod. You change so you're in your alien boxers and your tank top and climb into bed behind her. She turns and curls her body around yours.

"You're so small," she whispers into your collarbone, her breath ghosting along your skin. "So tiny and cute."

"Wow, thanks," you mutter sarcastically. She chuckles and it vibrates against you. Your heart hammers against your chest.

"You okay?" she asks quietly.

"I should be asking you that."

"Your heart is just racing really fast. I was worried."

You blush. "Lazuli..."

She yawns and snuggles further into you. You feel her body grow heavier and heavier against yours and soon enough she's out. You run hesitant fingers through her blue hair, and close your eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You spend the next two days and three nights caring for her. In the morning you make her oatmeal, after class you make her soup, and then you spend all night in bed together. Soon enough, she's back to her normal self.

You, however, wake up feeling like shit. Your stomach aches, your chest is heavy, and you can't stop sneezing long enough to breathe so you have to take several breaks in your morning routine to let the sneezes and coughs wrack your body.

It takes a day for Lapis to say something, because at that point it's so bad that you run straight from your bedroom to the bathroom to puke. You brush your teeth upon exiting, and there she is, waiting for you with a frown.

"Let me take care of you," is all she says, and you nod in defeat as she helps you to your room. She makes you soup, buys more tissues, and then hugs you all night for four days until you can finally move again.

You're glad you've finally broken through her walls - even if it's just a little bit. She gives you soft smiles now, instead of glares, and every now and then you feel her gaze linger on you. Even in the halls or your only shared course (English Literature), you feel those piercing blue eyes on you.

Your friends Amethyst and Garnet have noticed as well, and have teased you nonstop about it.

"She wants the P." Amethyst exclaims. "The Peri."

"She does not," you argue with an eyeroll. "She's just... we're friends."

"Yes, friends cuddle each other until they're no longer sick," Pearl snorts.

You huff. Garnet chuckles.

"It's rather obvious."

"Shut up." You hiss.

(You try not to think about how right they might be. You don't want them to have the satisfaction.)

 


	2. Give Me Back My Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just found this cat in my house and I was feeling kinda down and at first I was kinda annoyed by this random cat being in my house but now we're just chillin and I kind of love him and what the fuck do you mean it's your cat no he's mine fuck off."
> 
> I'm trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insomnia haunts me please send help

Peridot lets out a long sigh as she enters her apartment. Work, of course, sucked. Her boss is a total bitch who really doesn't know how to not sexually harass her employees and has a terrible temper to boot. If she wasn't perving on Peri or some other poor girl, she was screaming at someone. Plus, the company was failing miserably. How can you save a paper company when everyone is going digital?

Luckily, she only had to keep the shitty job until she graduated school and began to work on her true passion - video game design. She has a shoe in with Gem Tech - the best video game company out there - thanks to her best friend, Amethyst. So, really, this job was only to keep her rent money coming in until June. That is, if the company is even around by then.

She adjusts her wire-framed glasses and takes a deep breath, opening her predictably empty fridge.

She really can't afford to lose this job.

She settles for ordering take-out from the place down the street and makes herself comfy on her couch. Half an hour.

_Mew._

What the hell?

She looks around for the source of the meow. Nothing.

She stands from the couch with a frown and runs a hand through her short blonde hair. "Uh... hello?"

_Mew._

"Okay..." She begins to wander around the small apartment, looking everywhere for whatever was making those noises. "If I'm being haunted by cat ghosts I swear to god I'm gonna be so freaking-" she stops mid-sentence as she reaches the kitchen. There, in her sink, was a cat.

She does not own a cat.

"What the fuck?" She stares at the grey tabby with wide, green eyes.

_Meow._

"Why are you in my house?!" She growls, but the cat seems unaffected. Instead of arguing, he climbs out of the sink and onto the floor, where he rubs against the confused blonde's legs.

"This isn't happening," she pinches the bridge of her nose, shoving her glasses upward. "This isn't happening, a random cat did _not_ just appear in my home."

_Meow._

She takes a deep breath, shakes her head, and moves to her living room. "I'm too damn stressed right now to deal with this."

Back to the couch.

She flicks on Camp Pining Hearts and waits for her food.

About five minutes into the episode, she feels a weight on the cushion beside her. She looks at the cat.

"Oh. Right. Uh, shoo?" She waves her hand dismissively. The cat stares. "Um... you can go, now?" Nothing. "God, how do you even get rid of cats?"

The cat lets out a quiet _mrrow_ and lays down, looking intently at the TV.

"Oh, you like CPH?" Peridot questions. The cat purrs. "That's pretty cool. Percy and Pierre are the shit." The cat meows. "Glad you agree. Paulette can fuck herself."

There's a knock at the door. Peridot pauses the show with a quick, "be right back," before grabbing her food from the delivery kid. Once she tips him, she settles back down on the couch and presses play.

The cat meows when she opens up the container of chicken and broccoli, so she offers out a piece of chicken. He happily takes it with a purr and eats it hungrily.

"You're a pretty okay cat." Peridot notes after a moment of quiet eating. "I guess you aren't that bad."

He continues to purr and awaits another piece of food. Peridot reaches her hand out and strokes under his chin. A deep purr rumbles in his throat as he leans into the touch.

She gives him another piece of chicken with a smile.

"I like you. I guess you can stay." But pet supplies are expensive, aren't they? Oh, fuck it, he's too cool to give up. "I'm gonna call you Percy."

She figures he won't mind the new name and turns her attention back to the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

Peridot takes slow breaths as Percy lays on her stomach. She's absentmindedly petting his fur when there's another knock at the door. She groans.

"Who the hell knocks on the door at ten o'clock at night?" She mutters, picking Percy up as she stands. "If it's a murderer, call 9-1-1," she tells the cat. He simply yawns.

She keeps the chain lock on the door as she opens it. Standing beyond it is a tall, thin woman with blue hair and striking blue eyes. Her blue top hangs above her naval, and her jeans ride low on her hips. Peridot lets her eyes wander up to the girl's delicate face.

"Holy shit!" The girl exclaims.

"Um... hello?" Peridot quirks an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes! My cat! I guess he climbed through the fire escape into your place!"

"Oh," Peridot looks down at the tabby in her arms, who's fast asleep. "Um, this isn't yours."

The stranger's eyes narrow. "Yes he is."

Peridot sighs, unchaining the door and stepping aside. "Come in."

"If you're planning on murdering me..." The girl warns, slipping through the threshold and looking at Peridot expectantly.

"Look, I've had a rough day," Peridot explains. "And this cat cheered me up. I'm not gonna let him go with a random person until I know for sure he's your cat."

The girl rolls her eyes, taking out her phone and pulling up a picture of a grey tabby that looks just like Percy. "See. This is when I adopted him. Can I please have my cat back?"

Peridot can't deny that that's some good evidence. Especially when the girl swipes to the next picture, which has the stranger and Percy together. Fuck. She sighs. "The name's Peridot."

"Lapis. Can I have my cat?"

Peridot holds him out reluctantly. "Bye, Percy," she murmurs quietly.

"How'd you know his name?" Lapis asks curiously, holding the cat to her chest protectively.

"I just called him that after a character on a show."

"Camp Pining Hearts?" Lapis smirks.

"Yes," Peridot blushes.

"I love that show!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! God, that's funny." Lapis snorts when she laughs, and Peridot finds it super adorable.

"Uh, I was just watching it with... Percy." Peridot bites her bottom lip. "If you want to watch it, too...? It's not really as fun watching it by yourself, and it was nice to have someone with me for once and-"

"Sure," Lapis interrupts with a soft smile.

"Did you just move in? I haven't seen you around before." You ask, leading Lapis to your sofa. She sits next to you, her leg brushing yours.

"Yeah, actually. Next door. Today." She blushes. "Kinda my first place alone."

Peridot nods. "That's cool."

A silence fills the air between them as they watch the television. After two episodes, Lapis speaks.

"I don't really make it a habit to stay at a pretty girl's place until at least two dates."

Peridot feels heat creep along her cheeks. "O-oh?"

"We should do this again," Lapis continues, pulling out her phone and giving it to Peridot with a new contact started.

"Yeah, t-totally," Peridot stammers, typing in her number and handing the phone back to the blue-haired girl.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and unpack. I'll... text you later?" Lapis stands with Percy in her arms and a questioning smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Sure. Totally." Peridot stands and walks her to the door. "You, ah... your cat is cool." She sputters with a blush.

Lapis chuckles, opening the door and facing Peridot. "Thanks. You're pretty cute, Peridot. I'll see you around." She turns and slips into the apartment next door.

Peridot closes her own door and leans against it with a blush as her phone vibrates in her pocket.

It was a text from an unknown number. She opens it to find a picture of Lapis and Percy. She smiles.

**Outgoing (11:14 PM): You're pretty cute, too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Fourth Grade Crushes and First Year Flings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the blog dailyau's prompt "You kissed me on the playground in fourth grade before you moved away and now we live across the hall from each other"
> 
> it somehow manifested into filth and i am so sorry forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i changed the story to M because this chapter and the next have sin in them.... oops???

It had taken a long time, but after many hours of unpacking boxes, you've at last settled in. Every last freaking box is empty.

_Finally._

You sigh in both exhaustion and relief and think of what to do next. You really don't want to go anywhere but you kind of want some coffee and there's a coffeeshop that's open twenty four hours at the edge of campus. You may as well start getting used to Uni life and get off your lazy ass to get some espresso in you. With a mental list of pro's and con's of leaving your dorm, you finally decide that you should most definitely go get some coffee and maybe a bagel.

You open the door and slam into someone.

"Watch it," you hiss, looking up at the person. It's a woman with short blue hair and bright blue eyes. She looks down at you with an annoyed frown before snorting and continuing on her way. "Rude!" You call after her, fixing your glasses so they're at the top of your nose.

You fix your hair and rub the back of your neck. What the hell was _her_ problem?

You make it to the coffee shop in no time, and of course the blue-haired bitch walks in ten minutes after you. You narrow your eyes at her and sip your latte. She looks a little familiar.

She's taller than you by at least a foot - although it's not hard to be taller than you since you're only five feet tall. Her hair is blue and her bangs have a huge cowlick - 90's style - with the back of it much shorter than the front. Her eyes are also blue, but a totally different kind of blue. They're damn near the colour of the sky on a summer afternoon, or maybe the Caribbean Sea, whereas her hair is more of a sapphire or Egyptian blue. Her skin is tanned from hours spent in the sun, with light, barely visible, freckles on her shoulders that are visible thanks to her black tank top.

You frown into your drink. Maybe you just passed her by a few times on your way to the car and back. 

Classes start next week, anyway. Best not to dwell on such an insignificant matter involving clods like her.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, Blue - your nickname for the rude woman - lives across the hall from you. Meaning you bump into her on a regular basis. She also shares two of your classes.

You share little words with her - and what few you do share are usually short insults passed along in the hallway between your dorms. You've seen her in the rec room downstairs a few times, and every now and then you peek into the laundry room to find her sitting there. You avoid the room as much as possible since she seems to frequent it.

It's when you're damn near out of underwear that you decide to venture down to the dreaded laundry room. You've heard it was haunted, but of course you don't believe that crap. Still, it has an unnatural feeling to it as you slip through the threshold with a garbage bag full of clothes. It seems empty, you think, so you proceed to approach a washing machine.

You don't even notice that she's standing there until you finish putting coins in the machine and turn around. She's leaning against a wall opposite to you, her eyes staring blankly at one of the dryers.

 _Great._ You think to yourself. _Just what I need on a Wednesday afternoon._

Still, despite her bitchiness, you can't really help but admire her beauty. She's quite gorgeous, actually. It's unfair. How come all the cute girls have to be such clods?

You let your eyes wander from her light blue crop top to her slightly toned stomach, then to her long legs beneath her short skirt.

You're really fucking gay.

"You gonna keep staring, four-eyes?"

You frown, looking back up at her face. She's looking at you directly, now, with narrowed eyes.

"Good insult," you roll your eyes. "What are you, _five_?"

" _Five and three quarters_ , actually." She smirks.

You let out an annoyed huff, turning around so your back faces her. You watch your clothes spin in soapy water.

"Don't worry, short-stack, I won't tell anyone you were ogling." She snorts and you resist the urge to scream. Why does she have to be so annoying?!

"I wasn't ogling." You snap.

" _Sure_." She chuckles.

"You're an asshole."

"Yup."

You decide not to satisfy her with a response and take out your phone, writing "CLOD" as many times as Twitter will allow you. (Not enough.)

Your phone buzzes and you open the new text.

**Amethyst (3:30):**  
_**YO P-DAWG! I FOUND OUR OLD ELEMENTARY YEAR BOOK!** _  
_**(Image attached)** _  
_**LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE!!!** _

You cringe at the old photo.

**Amethyst (3:31):**  
_**Here's our class pic! LOL we look like idiots.** _  
_**(Image attached)** _

You smile at the picture. You and Amethyst were the shortest in the class, and your last names' first letters were next to each other, so you always sat near each other. It's how you became so close. She's practically your sister.

Wait...

You look closer, squinting at the half-blurry image. There's a girl in the top row of the class who looks really familiar.

**TO: Amethyst (3:32)**  
_**Send a pic of the names......... important.** _

**Amethyst (3:32):**  
_**Oddly specific, but ok** _  
_**(Image attached)** _

Let's see....

Peridot Trillion... Amethyst Universe.... Lapis Lazuli. Why is that familiar? For a moment, you remember a whiteboard next to a dorm room... in neat, clear handwriting was 'Lapis Lazuli's room... fuck off.' Was that... no... Wait, that girl...

"Holy shit." You mutter out loud, and the girl - Blue, er, Lapis - looks up, confused and slightly startled by your sudden speaking. " _You're_ Lapis!" You yelp, meeting her gaze.

"Yes. Good job, genius. And you're annoying." Lapis sneers.

Of course. Your fourth grade crush just  _had_ to be the mean clod from across the hall. The girl who made you realize you're gay just  _had_ to be her.

You let out a frustrated groan. "Look, can you stop being a bitch for a moment? Did you go to Beach City Elementary?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Up until fourth grade?"

"Yes?"

"You kissed me." You blurt, much too quickly, then suddenly you feel heat rushing to your cheeks. "I- well- these kids were calling me some rather crude things and you- you stepped in and... said something about there being nothing wrong with a girl kissing another girl and you... you..."

Loud laughter stops your frantic word-vomit. You watch as Lapis Lazuli throws her head back and fucking laughs. You frown in annoyance. This is a serious matter!

"That was _you_!?" She gasps around a giggle. "Holy crap, I totally- oh my god!"

You ignore her laughing and instead switch your clothes into the dryer a little more roughly than you should. 

**TO: Amethyst (3:45):**  
_**Remember when lapis lazuli kissed me on the playground before moving away bc i do and now she's a clod.** _

**Amethyst (3:45):**  
_**Tough luck. She's hot now too** _

**Amethyst (3:46):**  
_**I know.** _

"So, was it good?" It's much softer than how Lapis has ever talked to you and you look back at her in surprise and confusion.

"Uh, what?"

"The kiss? It was fourth grade. I wasn't exactly top of my game." Lapis jokes with a smirk.

Is it suddenly warmer in here? You think you might be experiencing heat stroke. "Um... ah... I dunno, I guess?"

She lets out a quiet _tsk_ sound and unloads her things from the dryer, folding them and placing them neatly in a basket she'd brought. "I can do much better, now."

You try to ignore the way her voice sounds like warm honey and instead focus on a crack in the ceiling. What could have caused it? Probably that tall clod, Jasper, you're pretty sure she lives right above the laundry room.

She finishes with her last shirt and meets your gaze steadily. "Let me know if any bullies make fun of you again, I'll be sure to give that kiss a redo." She winks and leaves, her hips swaying way too much to be accidental.

The dryer buzzes. You feel sweaty.

 

* * *

 

 

You grunt as you look at yourself in the mirror. Classes started a month ago, and you kind of want to die already. Your hair - which was styled when you left for class this afternoon - is now nearly flat. You have deep purple bags under your eyes, and you look like shit.

Oh well. You're only going to get a cup of coffee and maybe a pastry or something. You don't really give a fuck at this point.

You leave your dorm quietly. It's nearly midnight, you don't want to disturb anyone.

You make it to the shop as a soft rain begins to pat gently at the windows. Maybe you won't be able to retreat to your room after all. Oh well.

Sadie - a short blonde girl who works at the shop - hands you your regular drink and a blueberry muffin with a small smile. "Late night?"

"Late week," you sigh, defeated, moving to sit in your usual table. Except it's not empty. There's a girl in it. Lapis.

She has her head in her knees, her arms wrapped firmly around her bent legs. She looks up when you approach.

"Come to claim that kiss, nerd?" She asks, and you roll your eyes.

"No, this is just my table." You mutter, irritated and tired.

"I don't see your name on it."

"That's because I don't vandalize. What are you even doing here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She leans back and sips her own drink.

You narrow your eyes and push your glasses up your nose. "Late night."

She hums thoughtfully.

"So can I have my table?" You ask flatly.

"Only if you sit down. I'm not moving." She shrugs, disinterested, and looks out the window.

"You're an asshole." You hiss, sitting down and sipping your coffee angrily. (The liquid burns your throat but provides a somehow satisfying bitter taste in your mouth.)

"That may be true, but at least I'm not a total dweeb."

"Fuck you."

"You wish." She purrs and winks and you feel your face go hot. You hate her.

Instead of saying anything, you take a bite of your food and drink your scalding coffee.

"You look adorable with your face all scrunched up like that, sweetheart." Lapis smirks when you glare at her.

"Shut up."

"Make me, Perisnot."

"I will."

"Great."

"Grand."

"Excellent."

You grit your teeth together. "I hate you."

"If you hate me, why are you so attracted to me?"

"I'm not attracted to you!" You reply much too quickly. Lapis' lips curl into a shit-eating grin.

"Oh yeah?" She leans a little bit into the table, her blue eyes darkening and her eyelids drooping slightly. "Prove it."

You scoff. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Tell me, do you get off by annoying strangers or is that just a hobby?"

She leans back and smiles mischievously. "I get off lots of ways, honey, don't flatter yourself." She stands up. "Nice chatting with you, Peri darling."

You watch her until the rain renders her invisible. Gods, she's infuriating.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hands pin your wrists above your head. You whimper as lips trail along your neck to your collarbone. A free hand rests on your hip bone, warm and teasing._

_No. She's not in control of this._

_You shift your hips and she's beneath you now, whimpering and tangling thin fingers in your hair._

_"Peridot..."_

_You look up from her naval into her oceanic eyes. Her blue hair is messy, her pink lips swollen, her eyes dark and hooded with lust. Even now, in her most vulnerable state, she is ethereal. Beautiful._

_You want to feel her writhing beneath you. You want to hear her scream your fucking name._

 

* * *

 

 

You sit up with a gasp.

You did _not_ just have that kind of dream about Lapis freaking Lazuli.

You blame the eventual crash that took over your body after three sleepless days. That's gotta be it.

You get ready for your psychology class and ignore the knot in your lower belly.

 

* * *

 

 

You can't stop staring.

She just _had_ to sit next to you didn't she?!

And now you can't stop looking at her damn thighs or her chest or-

You're ogling.

Pay attention.

_(Does she only own crop tops?)_

Stop.

The theory of-

_(Shorts look almost as good as skirts do on her. She probably looks better without anything on.)_

Holy shit stop.

_(You wonder what those strong thighs would feel like with your head-)_

Her eyes meet yours and your whole face flushes. She smirks. You force yourself to look at the professor, who's been talking about 'Wild Children' for twenty minutes now. Not that you can focus on her for too long because your eyes stray back to the blue-haired beauty in the seat beside yours.

"Feeling a little hot and bothered?" Lapis whispers teasingly.

"Fuck off." You hiss, blushing even harder.

Fuck.

She chuckles.

You never knew it was possible to want to punch and fuck someone at the same time.

When it's finally 2 o'clock, the class disperses and you gather your things as quickly as possible before she can say anything to-

"Let me know when you want that redo," Lapis almost purrs and holy fuck can she not??

She leaves without another word and this time you let your eyes stay focused on her ass as she leaves. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Amethyst throws a good party to celebrate the start of another school year and by ten everyone is drunk. Even Pearl, who stays close to Amethyst the whole time. She's a clingy drunk and it's quite entertaining to say the least. Somehow Amethyst managed to convince the RA to let the whole dorm throw a party and... well, here you are.

You're getting another rum and coke from the refreshments table when someone bumps into your shoulder. You turn to glare at them but come face-to-face with Lapis Lazuli. Her cheeks are a little flushed and her eyes are glassy.

God, you can't escape her! (Your slightly drunk body doesn't really register the hate because she looks fucking beautiful in her usual crop top/skirt combo.)

"Peridot," she greets.

"Lazuli." You respond, taking a sip of your drink. "Are you following me, now?"

She scoffs. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Great comeback. Now if you'll excuse me-" you start to move towards the dorm's rec room, but she moves so she's in your path.

"Look, just admit it already."

"What?"

"I can't stand this damn tension between us. Every time you're in the room I want to pin you down and make you scream and I know you want to fuck me too so can we just bury the hatchet and-"

"What makes you think that I want to have sex with you?!" You object, feeling way too warm suddenly. The argument is weak, though, and you're positive she heard the way your voice shook.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, sliding forward so that you're mere inches away. Her breath is cool against your flushed skin. She smells like roses and cinnamon and the ocean. Her eyes are dark with desire.

" _What makes me think you want this?_ " She asks just loud enough for you to hear her above the bass of the music. "You can't keep your eyes off me. And do you _really_  think I believe that me being this close has nothing to do with how flustered you look?"

You gulp. She's right.

Her hand takes your cup and places it on the alcohol table that was set up by some of the people in the dorm. She moves one hand to your neck, scratching lightly at the baby hairs that stand to attention with every touch. She coaxes you against the wall and her lips collide with yours.

Your resolve crumbles.

You grab her waist and dig lightly into her bare skin as you kiss back hungrily. Her skin is smooth under your fingertips and she shudders as one hand scratches lightly down her back. (You decide crop tops are a gift from above and that the only other thing Lapis should wear is nothing.)

She pulls back to breathe and you bite at her neck. She moans softly.

"My room or yours?" She asks breathlessly.

"Yours." You answer. Your room is full of trash.

Getting there is a blur of kisses and not-so-subtle touches. You pin her front against her door as she fumbles with her key. You suck harshly on her pulse point. You want to mark her. You want her to be yours.

Finally, she unlocks her door and you both hurry inside. She locks it again and you push her back against it, kissing her roughly.

"Sorry," she pants through another kiss. "For being such an ass."

"Me too," you say into her collarbone.

"I'm not really good at crushes." She lifts her shirt over her head and lets you kiss the top of her breasts. God, she's so beautiful.

She tugs at your shirt and takes it off, discarding it somewhere you can't see. Her mouth is on your neck and you know that she's going to leave hickies.

You don't care.

"Bed," you hiss.

You lose clothes along the way, and when you finally have her on the mattress, you look at her whole body. Fucking flawless, of course.

"You are so beautiful." You whisper and you swear you can see her blush in the dim light that peeks in from her window.

"Shut up and fuck me, nerd." She says and you really don't need anymore urging than that.

You kiss and bite a trail down from her neck to her collarbone to her naval to her thighs, leaving marks along the way. You bite her thighs, waiting until her fingers comb through your hair and a breathless plea rests on her tongue before lapping at the area she needs you most.

Her gasps and little moans are endearing at first but you want her to completely unfold for you. You slip two digits into her and focus on lavishing her clit with your tongue. Her hips twitch and she lets out a squeak of surprise, quickly followed by a loud "fuck!"

You spell your name into her and hook your fingers as you set a fast, steady pace.

"F-fuck, Peridot," she whimpers, her nails digging into your scalp and her legs squeezing your head.

Her noises grow steadily louder, and soon you're positive everyone at the party knows what you're doing. (You don't fucking care.)

Her body stills and a string of curses tumbles from her lips as she comes around your fingers. You don't slow down. You lap at her and keep thrusting until she comes again, this time your name spills from her mouth loud enough to awaken the Titans and possibly even Zeus himself.

You kiss her and she flips you onto your back. She sucks harshly at your skin as she moves down your body before her tongue is inside you.

"Shit," you gasp, clutching at her bedsheets.

She eats you out like it's her fucking job, and soon enough you're moaning incoherent words.

"Fuck... Lazuli... harder. Fuck. Oh my- god- fuck-" you sputter, pleasure making you buck against her.

She moves up your body and bites gently at your neck as her fingers make quick work inside you.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Peri? Hm?" She purrs into your ear. "C'mon I wanna hear you scream for me."

And just like that, you're screaming her name and tumbling into a powerful orgasm, followed by another and by that point you're shaking violently.

She licks her fingers clean and looks into your eyes.

"Better than fourth grade?"

You snort and laugh. "Much."

She grins, satisfied with the answer. You most definitely do not hate Lapis Lazuli nearly as much as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not... very good at writing those kinds of scenes but this is def. a part one kinda thing and I'm gonnna continue the previous chapter in the next two updates at least
> 
> also amethyst has steven's last name because greg adopted her when she was kicked out of her house at 8 due to her parents being horrible and not knowing how to properly raise a child
> 
> i hope at least one person knows why peridot's last name is trillion
> 
> if you wanna request something feel free and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr probably: tinygaycommander (main blog/multifandom blog) or thehipvelma (personal blog)
> 
> Welcome to hell, friends.


End file.
